Remus Bulids Pyramids
by Chloe Grey
Summary: You are trying to say that seeing me in the morning makes your year, right?"


**AN:** Ohmygoodness, I haven't updated since November. I'm not dead, though, so that's a good note for most of you. Sorry about the lame name, but I couldn't think of anything, and hopefully by the end of this you'll get it. Here's the story of how this all came to be: I was in class, and I saw the word "Sirius" in the index of my textbook, then of course completely forgot about the assignment I was supposed to be doing, and started up on this. It's a little iffy, but I'm out of practice, as you may or may not know.

Remus Builds Pyramids

_ Each year, ancient Egyptian farmers eagerly awaited the flood of the Nile River. As soon as the Nile's floodwaters withdrew, the farmers had to be ready to plow and plant their fields along the river. Therefore, the Egyptians wanted to predict when the flood would occur. Around 3000 BC, people noticed that the bright star Sirius first became visible in the early morning sky every year shortly before the flood began. The Egyptians used this knowledge to predict each year's flood._

"Hmm… Remmy?"

A stream of incoherent mumbles came in answer. Everything was black. Remus shifted a little and tried to fall back into the darkness.

"R_emm_y…?"

The black started fading, it was just out of reach…

"Yes, Sirius?" Even through his thick comforter, a strain to be polite could be heard in Remus' voice.

Sirius took no notice, and pulled back the blankets on Remus' bed. Remus had to blink a few times – the darkness was lost, and pure, bright, (obnoxious) sunlight spotlighted the flawless shape of Sirius Black's face.

He was grinning widely, his eyes big and alight with excitement. Upon seeing Remus' sleepy, and probably a lot less attractive, expression, one side of Sirius' lip pulled up, reaching just a tad higher than the other, like a hand reaching for the sun, and the glitter in his eyes shifted with humor.

Remus watched Sirius' eyes move over his features, and sat up in bed, suddenly uncomfortable. He faked a yawn, and stretched his arms, trying to avoid looking to his left for as long as possible.

When said period had immersed, Remus ran a hand through his hair and, trying to produce the most sardonic tone he could muster, said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," chirped Sirius in reply. He folded his hands on Moony's bed and cocked his head sideways expectantly.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, while the early morning sun filled the dormitory slowly. Peter snored happily in his bed, next to Remus', while James made sleep-toned sounds relating to explicit dreams doubtlessly starring a certain red head. Sirius, despite his laziness in almost all other departments, had always been proficient at waking up. He awake and ready before eight-thirty every day. Lately, Sirius had found that he was the _only_ one of the four boys awake and ready by eight-thirty every day. And thus, Sirius had made a note of waking up Remus, purely for his entertainment, the latter was sure, at exactly eight-thirty, every day. Every stinking day.

"You look like a housewife," said Remus finally.

Sirius pretended to look hurt, but with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head he replied, "Pish Posh. Beside the point, my dear Moony. You see, I have recently taken to reading up in this book of yours, here."

He held up a Muggle Science Textbook, and turned it in his hands while he spoke. "Don't you look at me like that. I can read… when I choose to. Which, granted, isn't very often, but it's all about the cover. Those fat, plain, _boring_ ones Minerva assigns are, well… fat, plain, and boring."

Remus raised an eyebrow as he took the textbook from Sirius. "Disregarding the fact that you just called Professor McGonagall by her first name, I'll remind you not to judge a book by it's cover… or length. That book on the Transfiguring of Bundimun was actually very interesting – they can be used as air fresheners, then, you know?"

"I know enough about Transfiguring. _You_ know that. And the possibility of a Bundumun ever smelling pretty is one that flies over my head. Now, back to my point – you distract me, you."

"All right. Go on then."

"Hear, hear, Moony." Sirius moved from his kneel on the ground to Remus' bed. He bumped his hip into Remus' side to get him to scoot over. Remus made room for Sirius, and Sirius opened the book, still in Remus' hands, to a page headlined "Earth in Space".

Remus had decided that, being as he couldn't enroll in Muggle school, he should at least get a copy of the textbooks they used, so that if, for any reason (but one in particular) he had to leave Hogwarts, he wouldn't be far behind. The science book had a cover bearing some various NASA machine, which was probably why Sirius picked it in the first place.

Sirius was pointing at a sentence with so much enthusiasm that his hand clouded most of the page, and Remus couldn't read it anyway.

"A star! I always thought my mum just wanted her first kid to be serious, but she was just to proud to actually spell it right, I never knew! I mean, she could have told me at the very least, it's a tad rude, don't you think? I really never…"

Sirius was talking faster than Remus really cared to follow at this hour, so he gently moved Sirius's hand away from the page to read the paragraph, and nodded at various

intervals as Sirius blabbered on.

"Ah."

"So, what do you think?" Asked Sirius, out of breath.

"I think this kind of reminds me of you."

"…The Egyptian or the Star part?"

Remus snorted. "The whole thing, really," he moved his hand across the sleek page, "the idea of seeing Sirius and predicting a flood…" He turned the page and skimmed it. "Look here: _Egyptian astronomers counted the number of days between each first appearance of the star Sirius in the morning. In this way, they found that there are about 365 days in a year._"

"How sweet." Remus looked over his shoulder to see Sirius grinning. His breath still smelled like a mixture of fresh toothpaste from this morning, and sweet butterbeer from last night.

"Sweet?" Asked Remus.

"Well, you are trying to say that seeing me every morning makes your year, right?"

"Er… sure. That, and that whenever I see you I can tell there's a flood in store for me."

A cold breeze ran through the room, and Remus shivered. Sirius pulled the covers up and wrapped them around his shoulders. They moved and choked Remus, so he had to shift his body and move closer to Sirius, who's brow was half-furrowed in consideration.

"Aren't floods usually a bad omen, though, Moony?"

Remus closed the book and set it aside, smiling. "Not to the Egyptians, apparently."

**AN: **Hope you liked. I was really tempted to write that the covers "moved and choked Remus, and he fell dead to the floor", but I'm not that mean. The science textbook I quoted is called Focus on Physical Science, in case you were interested for some odd reason.

Review!


End file.
